The present invention relates to a riveted structure, more particularly, to a riveted structure for a pulley seat which provides a smooth surface for a panel when the panel is riveted to a base.
Referring to FIGS. 5, 6, 7, and 8, a conventional pulley structure, which was filed for a Utility Mole in R.O.C under application No. 88206870, is shown. Said structure discloses a seat A which is provided with an elongate slot A1 at the upper portion thereof for providing pivotal connection of a pulley B. Two holes A2, A3 are provided on a substrate at two the sides of the slot A1. A panel C having a through-hole C1 is provided with two apertures C2, C3 thereof Two rivets D1, D2 are provided for insertion into the holes A2, A3 and apertures C2 and C3 and then, are deformed and fixedly secured thereon by pressing them so that the panel C is fixed to seat A. However, the apertures C2, C3 on the panel C form a marked trace of the rivet connection on the periphery thereof, which is difficult, if not impossible, to remove even with a polishing treatment.
To overcome the drawbacks of the conventional riveted structure, an object of the present invention is to provide a riveted structure for a pulley seat which provides achieve a smooth surface for a panel when the panel is riveted to a base.
To achieve the object mentioned above, the present invention provides a riveted structure for a pulley seat comprising:
a base which is pivotally connected to the pulley and is provided with two apertures on the surface of the two sides thereof respectively; and
a panel which is provided with an elongate through-hole at the center thereof, and which can cover the base, such that the pulley passes through the through-hole and is exposed outside;
characterized in that two rivets are integrally formed on the two sides of the panel, which are passed through the two apertures and then, pressed, whereby the two rivets are deformed and positioned on the underside of the apertures, thereby providing rigid connection between the panel and base and no riveted trace exists therebetween.